


A Meal Made for Two

by HipsBeforeHands1987



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsBeforeHands1987/pseuds/HipsBeforeHands1987





	A Meal Made for Two

(Part 1)

Scully sat on the couch of her apartment looking over a file detailing autopsy reports of missing teens who were taken from their homes and later found dead in the the woods of West Virginia. ‘This sure feels like old times’ she thought shaking her head. 

Scully’s gut instinct was that these kids were likely members of a cult and had fallen victim to their practices. Mulder of course, saw things a bit differently. He believed these young adults had fallen victim to grey men from outer space. He had explained the details of the case to her over coffee in their office. 

The office. This was all so surreal. Back to the bureau, back in the basement office, back on the X-files, back with Mulder, but not really back with Mulder. Scully had been living in DC for over a year now. While Mulder stayed in their secluded home in Virginia. Leaving had been the hardest decision she ever made. Everything had become too much for her, the seclusion, the sadness. Although she and Mulder had been living together she never felt further from him. 

She packed her things and left for DC renting an apartment much like her first DC apartment in Georgetown, also rented after a bad breakup. She quickly got to unpacking and decorating, making the space her own. The apartment was done in creams and pale blues, pure Scully. She hated it almost instantly. She knew in her heart the only place she belonged was next to Mulder. She had a hard time admitting it but she missed the dark colors, the exposed wood, the creaky front porch, everything about their home.

She could see a change in Mulder during their first case back on the X-files. He was enthusiastic, well manicured, and seemed to be happy. As happy as he could be considering what the first 50 years of his life had brought. Scully felt happy too. She had come to realize that Mulder wasn't the only depressed one living in their small, unremarkable home. The X-files is where they belonged. Although she loved her work in medicine, it was never as invigorating as her work with the bureau. 

So there she sat pouring over facts of their next case looking for scientific explanations to what happened to these teens but also looking for details Mulder will use to build his theory of alien abduction. When there was a knock at the door. 

“Hey, Scully” Mulder smiled, his arms full of grocery bags. “I thought maybe you’d want some dinner and to go over tomorrows case.”

Mulder had done some of the cooking while living in rural Virginia but it was always basic cooking… chicken on the grill, canned corn, baked potatoes, pasta, never anything that required 3 huge shopping bags full of fresh produce and spices. Scully’s eyes widened and an unsure smile grew on her face.

“Sure, come on in.” She opened the door and watching him put the bags on the table. He began removing asparagus spears, lettuce, salmon filets, small jars of spices, olive oil. Scully realized that she was still standing by the open door with her mouth open. Quickly shutting the door Scully padded into the kitchen. 

“I didn't know what you would have here so I bought everything I needed. Anything left over you can keep here. I figured I would make something pretty healthy since we will likely be eating at diners and fast food restaurants while on the case, although if we have time, and you would like we could look for a restaurant by the hotel.” Mulder was rambling, this usually meant that he was nervous or scared that Scully was going to be mad at him. Had she already eaten? Is this an invasion of her privacy? 

“Mulder…” Scully said amused. She was at a loss for words at the moment. “Thank you.” 

Mulder released the breath he had been holding and got to work preparing the meal. 

Once the oven was preheated Mulder put the salmon on the small slab of cedar wood he had unwrapped, seasoned the top of the salmon with dill, and placed it in the oven. He pulled out a frying pan and began to lightly cover the asparagus with olive oil, salt, and pepper. 

Scully was enjoying this, really really enjoying this. Watching Mulder play chef in her kitchen. She realized that she rarely watched him cook while living with him. Typically when he prepared a meal it was on days she worked late and the meal was usually ready by the time she got home. Was he always this enthusiastic about cooking? She realized she must have been ogling him for a while when…

“Scully, want to help me make the salad?” Mulder asked. He knew she was confused. He had been planning this for days. He knew that if he wanted his relationship with Scully to reach romantic levels again he would have to take it slowly, just like when they first became lovers. 

Once the fish was done Mulder had Scully sit down at the table. He pulled a 6 pack of beer out of the last remaining paper bag, opened two and handed one to her. 

He shrugged sheepishly. “Come on Scully, there has to be one unhealthy thing to go with this meal” Mulder knew that wine would have been a better choice to go with the meal but he was trying to be casual. Truth was, he was nervous, nervous to be cooking for a woman he had lived with for the better part of 10 years. It didn't make any sense, but it felt right. 

“Wow, Mulder, really… where did you learn to cook like this?” 

“Well when you left….” Mulder started stopping himself. He didn't want to bring up that time. this time was for enjoying the meal and one another’s company. “Lets just say that I spent about 3 months watching a lot of cooking shows…. and last week I did a practice run.”

Suddenly Scully was sad. The idea of Mulder alone in their house cooking for nobody made her feel incredibly guilty. She quickly shook the image from her head, tonight was not about re-living past pain. It was only about them enjoying this wonderful meal he had prepared for her. She took a bite and smiled. 

“Well if the test run was anything like this, you should have invited me to that one too”


End file.
